De color crema
by Isaya Strife
Summary: Crema. Crema… Eran. De. Color. Crema. ¿Quién demonios osó hacer eso? ¿Alguien aburrido con su vida? Esta historia participa en el Reto de Abril-2018: "Como el arcoíris"


_"D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el Reto de Abril-2018: Como el arcoíris"_

 _Color: Crema._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

— Kanda, ¿Por qué te quedaste callado? — Allen entro a la habitación confundido; habían estado conversando hasta que a Kanda pareció apagársele la única neurona que le quedaba — Oh — se sintió tan sorprendido como se veía el moreno — alguien se siente suicida — susurro.

Crema. Crema… Eran. De. Color. Crema.

¿Quién demonios osó hacer eso?

¿Alguien aburrido con su vida? Porque seguro que cierto o no y dada la expresión del dueño de la habitación. Esta acabaría.

— ¿Tu lo hiciste? — conocía lo suficiente la vena molesta que tenía el idiota; pero, Allen levanto las manos en gesto de rendición.

— Si fuera yo, me estaría desternillando de la risa… al otro lado del mundo — con su habilidad para controlar el Arca, era bastante posible.

— Entonces ¿Quién fue el idiota que…? — señalo iracundo su habitación. Tanto las cortinas como la sobrecama y seguramente cada sabana debajo eran de un adorable y nauseabundo color crema.

¿En serio? ¿Su habitación? Los primeros 5 segundos pensó que se había equivocado, hasta que recordó abrir con SU llave y ver SUS cosas allí. No había error. Excepto claro aquel detalle.

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? — Allen parecía irritado — no es como que en la Orden haya precisamente escasez de idiotas — posiblemente era un requisito para el trabajo. Solo los estúpidos se enfrentarían a muerte a los Akumas y los Noah. Aunque había casos en que eran obligados, era mejor dejar esos pensamientos por fuera.

— Voy a quemar esta maldita Orden — salió decidido a cumplir su amenaza. Y si bien a Allen le complacía como nadie alcanzaba a imaginar ver a Kanda molesto, no quería que redujera el lugar a cenizas.

— Cálmate Kanda — intento controlar al otro — podríamos investigar primero, te sorprenderías lo que puedes logar con solo preguntar — El japonés pareció pensarlo, con seriedad lo miro.

— ¿Qué puedo ganar? — hizo una pregunta tonta en presencia de una de las dos personas que simplemente no podría soportar la tentación.

 _No lo hagas Allen._

 _Aguanta._

 _No lo hagas_.

— Bueno, cuando preguntas pasa lo más sorprendente del mundo, — hablo antes de controlarse — te responden… Es como magia —

La ira brillo inmediatamente en los ojos ajenos.

— Sí, quemare todo — hablo entre dientes.

— ¡Espera! ¡Kanda! — pero este ya no caería de nuevo.

Entonces se detuvo de golpe, hasta que Allen se estrelló con su espalda. Molesto por su nariz roja vio sospecha en el rostro de Kanda. ¿Uh? Girándose noto la entrada a la habitación de Lavi.

— ¿Crees que tuvo algo que ver? — había una probabilidad y dado que no había sido Allen, esta estaba cerca del 99,99%.

— ¡Lavi! — Kanda abrió la puerta como si fuera dueño del lugar. Entonces ambos intrusos se pusieron pálidos; mientras, el menor lanzaba un grito tan poco masculino que si Kanda no estuviera igual de espantado se habría burlado hasta el próximo siglo.

— ¡Cúbrete maldición! — Allen se tapaba los ojos como si sufriera — Mis ojos, ahora ambos están malditos — se quejaba.

— La puerta estaba cerrada — contesto tranquilo Lavi vistiéndose — es por eso que se llama antes de entrar —

— Para eso existe el seguro — el japones se negó a perder.

— Para eso existe la educación — Lavi enarco la ceja en desafío antes de poner esa sonrisa falsa y estúpida que irritaba a Kanda — llevo varios años en este lugar y es la primera vez que pasa — levanto los hombros — definitivamente es su culpa —

— No quiero hablar de culpas — Allen miro con precaución hasta confirmar que su compañero cubría partes que definitivamente no quería ver de otro hombre. — quiero olvidar esto, ¿bien? — Parecía aún sufrir — Nada paso aquí. — El par restante estuvo más que de acuerdo — Ahora confiesa Lavi, ¿fuiste tú? —

La sonrisa del aludido se perdió para ser reemplazada por un gesto confuso.

— ¿Confesar que? —

— Sabes de que hablamos — Allen siguió en plan acusatorio y misterioso que solo logro impacientar al japonés.

— Creo que perdieron la cabeza — Lavi frunció el ceño — deberían devolverse y buscarlas, no creo que nadie más las quiera si vamos al caso — Kanda rodo los ojos y decidió seguir el consejo del Brote de habas, quien parecía haberlo olvidado.

— ¿Cambiaste mis cortinas y mis sabanas? — pregunto directamente, la ceja de Lavi se levantó de nuevo, como una costumbre que hacía que Kanda ocupara toda su muy escasa paciencia.

— No, pero ¿Cuál es el problema? — No veía nada malo en ello.

— Son de color crema — respondió Allen en su lugar.

— Sigo sin ver el problema — Kanda hizo un sonido de supremo disgusto.

— Claro que lo hay, es la habitación de Kanda — Allen menciono como si fuera algo obvio — deberían ser del color de su alma y su espíritu, ya sabes colores oscuros, un negro sería lo mejor —

— Bueno, — intento no sonreír ante la queja implícita. — Kanda, mira mi habitación — extendió los brazos — ni siquiera cambio mis propias cortinas —

— Eso es cierto — Allen miro de cerca el objeto mencionado con la nariz profundamente arrugada — esto es más que simple mugre, es Darwinismo —

— Para eso deberían haber organismos vivos, es solo suciedad — corrigió defendiéndose.

— Estoy seguro de que algo vivo saldrá de ahí — refuto. Lavi estaría ofendido si no fuera cierto. El mismo lo había visto, pero ellos no tenían por qué saber eso.

— Bien, si no hay culpable — gruño el moreno sacando una caja de fósforos de Dios sabrá donde.

— ¡Espera! — Allen y Lavi saltaron al mismo tiempo arrebatando la caja de la mano ajena.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? — el aprendiz de Bookman los miro alterado.

— Pues, ya ves — manoteo el menor — si no hay culpable la Orden se quema —

— ¿Por unas cortinas? — incrédulo miro a su muy huraño compañero.

— Unas cortinas cremas, por no mencionar las sabanas también — Por supuesto Allen no pudo evitar añadir esa parte.

— Gracias por la innecesaria aclaración — lo miro intensamente con molestia.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Lenalee estaba parada en la puerta mirándolos con curiosidad — ¿Por qué siento un ambiente extraño? —

— ¿Extraño? — se rio nervioso Lavi — ¿Cómo? —

— Como cuando mi hermano viene a decirme que se comió lo último de mi pastel de chocolate — los miro significativamente — y dado que Kanda tiene una perturbadora mirada hacia la parte baja de Lavi, cosa en la que no quiero adentrarme. Sí, es extraño —

— ¿Parte qué? — Los tres hombres miraron con el ceño fruncido el pantalón de Lavi, hasta que este último pareció comprender.

— ¡Oh! ¡No, no, no! Definitivamente no. — parecía espantado mientras sacaba la maldita caja de fósforos que había guardo en su bolsillo lejos de Kanda — no vale el malentendido — se lo entrego al moreno — quema todo lo que quieras —

— ¿Quemar qué? —

— Kanda va a quemar la Orden por unas cortinas — Lavi sacudió la cabeza molesto.

— Unas cortinas cremas — aclaro de nuevo el menor. Apretándose el ojo bajo el parche como si le doliera, Lavi lo miró con un brillo maligno.

— Sabes Kanda ya que nos vas a quemar a todos — señalo a Allen — empieza con él, como un último favor —

— Bien ¿por qué no? — el moreno levanto los hombros con despreocupación antes de encender la cerilla —

— ¡Oh! ¡wow! ¡Espera! — Allen levanto las manos en son de paz — no puedes hacer eso—

— ¿Por qué? — bufo aún con la cerrilla prendida.

— El mundo me extrañaría — Lavi inicio — este tipo de atractivo — se señaló a sí mismo — no lo encuentras en cualquier lado ¿sabes? — ese argumento por supuesto no funciono.

— Eso es asqueroso —

— Imagina la gran mancha que quedaría en el lugar — fue el turno de Allen — sería realmente difícil limpiarla. —

— ¿No tenías nada más estúpido? — Lavi mascullo molesto.

— De hecho si — levanto los hombros — ¿Quieres escucharla? — sonrió pagado de sí mismo.

Un baldado de agua cayó sobre el japonés. Lenalee se había escabullido hasta conseguirlo.

— Eso será difícil de limpiar — estuvo de acuerdo ahora Lavi.

— ¿Lo ves? —

— Claro, como el fuego en mi cortina — añadió haciendo que todos miraran, incluso Kanda estaba boquiabierto, al parecer debido a la sorpresa había tirado la cerilla antes de mojarse.

El humo los hizo toser hasta que salieron de la habitación.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — Komui se acercó corriendo con otros exorcistas, vio la habitación y empezó a dar órdenes — Vayan por agua ¡rápido! —

Varios minutos después cuando la situación ya se había calmado los cuatro estaban en la oficina de un Komui muy molesto.

— ¿Quieres quemar la Orden por unas malditas cortinas? — se apretaba el puente de la nariz mientras los miraba molesto.

— Cortinas cremas — corrigieron los cuatro al tiempo.

— Oh, disculpen mi desfachatez — hablo con fingida culpa — unas _malditas_ cortinas cremas, ¿mejor? —

— Si — Kanda se sentía particularmente suicida. Después de todo un Komui de ese humor era algo muy extraño. Y que incluyera en el sermón a Lenalee demostraba como de molesto estaba.

— ¿Cómo debería castigarlos? — su sonrisa fue tensa. Ya tenían suficientes peligros como para añadir algunos más internos.

— De ninguna manera — Allen gimió queriendo callar al idiota.

— ¿Ah sí? —

— Sí; sino, me encargare yo mismo de casar a Lenalee — Komui pareció a punto de tragarse su lengua.

— Saco la artillería pesada — susurró Lavi sorprendido, se necesitaban un buen par de joyas para sacar esa frente a Komui y pretender salir vivo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — un aura maligna rodeo al mayor en la habitación.

— Eso mismo — esta vez fue el turno de Lenalee quien dio un paso al frente — y no podrás detenerlo, así que tu elijes— muy bien, eso definitivamente debía contar como traición.

— No puedo creerlo — Komui arrugo su cara antes de llorar — ¡Lenalee! — Y así de rápido había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre — ¡No te puedes casar! — lloro abrazándola mientras todos allí respiraban sintiéndose salvados.

— Ya encargue unas cortinas negras — Reever, quien sabía desde el inicio como terminaría todo, entro a la habitación — tardaran una semana en llegar — miro al japonés — fue lo mejor que conseguí. —

— Bien — pronuncio entre dientes.

— Así que — hablo Komui — mientras llegan tienes prohibido acercarte a cualquier tipo de fuego — lo miro con seriedad — lo digo de verdad — esta vez, el japones lo tomo en serio.

— Bien — repitió en el mismo tono. Antes de salir de la habitación a paso molesto.

— ¿No tiene la caja de cerillas? — Preguntó Lavi, Allen negó con la cabeza sacándola de su bolsillo.

— Se la quite en el revuelo, él caería muy rápido en la tentación— verbalizo el pensamiento de todos allí.

— Hora de dormir — se estiro Lenalee.

— Si, fue divertido ver a un muy molesto Kanda, hasta mañana — se rio Allen saliendo de la habitación.

— Que pasatiempos los de este chico — negó con la cabeza Lavi bostezando — nos vemos —

Entrada la noche, cuando todos habían superado la posibilidad de morir rostizados y lograron dormir, un Kanda en su habitación miraba fijamente aquellas cortinas cremas; como sabia no solo la sobrecama era de ese color, las sabanas también.

Luego de unos minutos mirando las cortinas intensa y fijamente con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, una lenta e insidiosa sonrisa se extendió por su boca.

 _Los idiotas se lo habían creído. Extraordinario ese nivel de estupidez._

Kanda se acostó en la cama aún sonriendo, para luego arroparse con las sabanas que el mismo había cambiado esa mañana.

* * *

...

* * *

 _Espero haya sido interesante; aunque todavía no estoy segura de si use bien el color._

 _Espero que alguna haya sonreído al menos una vez. ¿si? xD_


End file.
